Empty
by Zashlight
Summary: Felix feels what it's like to be empty, without heart, soul, or body. A little oneshot I whipped up for you angst and romance lovers to enjoy.


...I don't know what I'm doing, this is simply popping into my head, and whatever pops in usually worms out somehow. Okay, here goes. Enjoy, for all those who actually bother reading this one. Eh? Pairing? Oh, right...um...gee...Felix/Sheba, I suppose. I did like it before. A lot. It diminished a bit when I began reading adventure fics. :D

A dose of angst will be in this one. Maybe this is good, maybe not... but here I have it.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The Lost Age. They were created and is owned by the company Camelot. Woot. **

Empty

Felix shoved the tough brown leather hood up to cover his long, ponytail-hair. He shook his head a little, making the small snowflakes that eventually turned into miniature pools of water fly onto his shoulders. The next freezing blast of snow made the ice crystal encased hood swing back as if the adept didn't even touch it in the first place.

Everything was blurred by the angry, blustering blizzard whizzing by his half-frozen face, making his hometown look like a collection of freshly-baked gingerbread houses. A year of pure hard work was the requirement to rebuild Vale literally from the ground up. He could only see the square lights that shone through the house windows like a lighthouse beacon shining on lost boats. The snow icing covered the roof and hung down in the form of icicles. It would be there the next morning as well, for the gleeful children of Vale, who will break off a few and suck on them, a simple, flavorless ice pop. He wrapped his neck and mouth with a dull green scarf and set out to work on splitting logs for their Christmas party. He had hastily volunteered for it, for he couldn't bear to see the scene inside his own home. Not the party, but two individuals...

The nineteen-year-old Valean teenager tightened his fists around the oak-handle ax and let it swing down on the power of his arm muscles and gravity. When he tried to lift it back up for the second blow, the latter fought against him, mocking him. However, gravity was no match for him now, even though it had beaten him when he was around ten years old or so. He had obtained a lot of strength and of course the added help of Psynergy, but there was something else fueling him, fueling him so much that he didn't need the help of his earth Psynergy to cut the logs.

Pure jealousy and hidden hatred for _him_ and pure love for _her_.

There was no other greater fuel than jealousy, anger, and love, and it kept him chopping at the feebly resistant stump which he was hacking into bits and splinters rather than neat rectangles.

_They_ - a grimace of displeasure twitched at his lips - were probably cozied up together with steaming mugs of hot chocolate for each, _they _were anticipating the Christmas party held at his house. While the seemingly calm, mostly antisocial Felix cooly offered to chop the logs, nobody could see his inner battle he fought every time he looked at either of _them_.

Two fellow Jupiter adepts...Ivan and Sheba.

The chocolate-brown eyed Valean never took an intrest in girls while he was fifteen and younger...before the storm that changed his life. He had preferred the company of nature, weapons, and his dog. There wasn't anyone he could call, 'girlfriend'. Many girls took a fancy to him, he looked quite 'tough' and 'handsome' to them, apparently. But he never shared the feeling of that sort of love to anyone. When he had met Sheba, he didn't feel any of those feelings, but he did feel a connection. A spark. He didn't give it any heed or thought, he had just thought it was friendship he was feeling.

That changed, one year after Felix and the people he lit the four lighthouses with returned to Vale and started going their seperate ways or helping the Valeans rebuild their village. Ivan was far more obvious about liking Sheba, he stuttered, dropped things whenever she was nearby, spoke very loudly, blushed frequently. All the typical signs. And of course Sheba thought it was adorable and started _dating _him. Ivan's sister, Hama, supported them and arranged their marriage for them, delighted at the thought of Ivan having a constant companion while she was busy working at Lama Temple and Xian, crossing back and forth to teach the residents about Psynergy.

Marriage.

Felix roared and tossed his axe into the blizzard as if it were a discus. He had felt the last few bits of his heart shattering into a group of pitifully tiny shards when he had heard Ivan propose shyly to Sheba in front of all of their friends.

He heard the axe go through the window of the storehouse a few seconds later, shattering all the glass.

Shattering.

Felix plopped down, curling up into a fetal position. A single tear trekked across his face, frozen before it could complete its journey. A sob clogged his throat, and he started laughing almost hysterically. The great Felix, reduced to this, crying like a baby with anger and self-pity. All because of a troublesome little girl who was four years his minor.

He looked up at the sky, laughter dying down, and through the flurry of snow he thought he could see the constellation Venus. After scouring the sky some more he, with a start, recognized Jupiter as well. Hope flooded through him. Maybe this was astonomy's way of telling him that something would work out...

His heart wrenched when he saw a huge cloud cover Venus. Sorrow washed down all of his hope as quick as it had come.

Felix's heart was nothing more, an empty shell. He cried somewhere, just not in his heart or body.

He shakily walked over to his home, his nice, warm home. If he ate dinner, maybe he would feel better. As he pushed the door open and shook the snow out of his boots, he saw Ivan and Sheba on the couch, kissing with all their blissful hearts poured into each motion.

The adept felt something more crack and peel apart inside him, but he didn't feel anything much, he just felt confused. What was there left to break?

He just realized an answer, a simple, logical conclusion. His soul.

Curiosity satisfied, he picked up a book on Alchemy and flipped through its crackly pages, greeting Ivan and Sheba as he did so. They both smiled back at the completely empty clone of Felix the warrior, the brother, the friend, the dependable leader, the sufferer...

The lover.

--

Whoa, this is some heavy stuff for me. I never attempted this type of thing in my life, but oh well. It flowed out nicely in my view. Until next time, and I hope you enjoyed my little one-shottie here.


End file.
